


Embrace The Forbidden

by witchupbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bang Chan is 32 years old, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cheeky Jisung, Consensual Underage Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jisung is 17, Jisung likes pretty things, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Sugar Daddy Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, Underage Drinking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchupbitch/pseuds/witchupbitch
Summary: In which Jisung totally has a thing for his (much) older neighbor.Changbin says it's because he's just horny and wants some daddy dick in him. His best friend isn't wrong.  Now, at seventeen, Jisung has no qualms about doing whatever it takes to sink his claws into the man that he wants.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 61
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains a huge age difference gap (Bang Chan is 32, Jisung is 17). The age of consent at which an individual is considered legally old enough to participate in sexual activity in South Korea is 20 years old, so if you're icky over the fact that Jisung is below 20, please DO NOT proceed. Whatever they get up to in this is entirely consensual.
> 
> With that being said, this is a completely self-indulgent fic because I've been an entire mess over bratty/tiny Jisung, and I just want him being a completely cheeky brat to Bang Chan. Also, I just need to write Chan being entirely whipped for this tiny monster.

Jisung's used to being left alone at home with what his parents do for a living. It'd be far too tedious for him to go into detail, so let's just leave it at that. Their jobs require them to travel out of town frequently, making him lose track of when they're coming and going. It's not like he minds, what with the sufficient allowance they credit into his account monthly, along with the paycheck that he earns with his part-time job.

The suburban area that he lives in has no shortage of caring and pleasant neighbors occasionally stopping by to drop off home-cooked dishes for him, knowing that a seventeen year old would most likely only live on takeout and instant ramen. It's sad, but it's the truth. As much as Jisung is grateful towards his neighbors, there's one that's his favorite.

Chan, thirty-two years old, lives by himself in the house right across Jisung's. From what he's heard from his parents, he's been a divorcee for about a few years now. The male's been living there even before Jisung's family had moved in two years ago. He had helped them out when the moving truck appeared with their things, insisting that he was more than glad to render his assistance. Jisung was fifteen them, but he remembers the way his cock had chubbed up at the sight of Chan in jeans and a sleeveless black tank, biceps stretching taut each time he lifted something up.

As intimidating as Chan might come off on the exterior, especially with his preference for dressing in dark colors, he's probably the sweetheart and gentleman of the neighborhood. He's on a first name basis with all of the neighbors, even the foul-mouthed elderly male that lives down the road. Jisung sometimes fantasizes about smacking said elderly with his own cane. Or something equally worse, but it probably wasn't worth it. Anyway, back to Chan. He'd occasionally come over to check on Jisung when he's alone, bringing food, or just to hang out so that he wouldn't feel too lonely. Jisung's lost count of the number of times Chan has driven him to school when his own dad couldn't. Since then, Jisung's been harboring the _biggest_ crush on the older male.

Changbin says it's because he's just horny and wants some daddy dick in him. His best friend isn't wrong. Now, at seventeen, Jisung has no qualms about doing whatever it takes to sink his claws into the man that he wants. 

Setting his plan into motion, Jisung waits until he's certain that Chan's home from work before making his way across the street. And because he wants to make sure that he makes an impression, Jisung had chosen the _shortest_ sleep shorts he could find (the ones that'd give a glimpse of his butt cheeks if bends down the slightest bit), and a worn-looking school gym t-shirt that's been washed too many times, loosely tucked into the waistband of his shorts to further accentuate his waist.

He schools his expression into that of fretfulness before pressing repeatedly on the bell to give a sense of urgency. The porch light comes on a while later, the door swinging open to reveal Chan in a pair of black joggers hanging low on his hips, a towel draped around his shoulders. Shame. Just a peek of his chest would have been enough for Jisung. As much as Jisung would love to openly ogle him in his half-naked glory, he's supposed to be putting on an act.

However, he _swears_ Chan's gaze strays towards his bare legs for a split second before the other looks him in the eye.

''Jisung, is everything alright?''

Jisung fakes a sheepish laugh, making a show of rubbing his nape as if he's embarrassed, ''Hyung, I'm so, so sorry. I know it's really late, but you're the first person that came to mind. My parents are away and-''

''Hey, hey. I's fine.'' Chan assures him gently. ''What is it?''

The boy offers him a grateful smile before continuing, ''I...I was upstairs in my room working on my assignments.'' _More like fantasizing about what it'd be like to have you rail me like the hungry cock-loving slut that I am._ ''It could have just been my imagination, but I _swear_ I heard something in the backyard. Maybe it was an animal. I don't know.'' He rambles. ''But I'm really spooked out. Do you think you could just...help me check?''

Chan, a wonderful specimen of a man that he is, readily agrees. He disappears inside and returns with a t-shirt this time round. _Such a shame._ Jisung trails behind Chan as they cross the street towards his house.

''I'm so sorry.'' He says again, more forlorn this time round. ''It's silly. I still get spooked when I'm on my own.''

''Nothing to apologize for. I'm sure it's not easy having to stay by yourself for long periods of time.'' They walk around to the backyard where Chan spends a solid ten minutes making sure that there's nothing a miss. ''Probably a stray animal trying to find something to eat.''

''I guess.'' Jisung gnaws on his bottom lip, thinking that he truly deserves an award for being able to put on an act so effortlessly. ''Guess watching a horror movie earlier on wasn't the smartest thing to do.'' He ends his sentence with an uneasy laugh.

''Tell you what. You can spend the night at mine if you want. I'll check the house again tomorrow.'' Chan suggests, clearly intent on offering some sort of help.

_Score!_

''Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. You probably have better things to do than entertain a scaredy cat like me.''

''Look, I'd be worried about you if I leave you all alone right now. Besides, it's a weekend tomorrow. I don't have anywhere to be.''

Jisung reaches for Chan's hand, squeezing it gratefully, ''Thank you so much, hyung.''

They make their way back towards Chan's house, Jisung politely leaving his slippers by the door before entering. It's the same layout as Jisung's house, just with slightly lesser furniture and decorative items.

''You can use the spare bedroom.'' Chan leads him into the kitchen. ''Have you had dinner yet?''

''Does microwaved tteokbokki and dumplings count?''

The other shoots him a look of pure disapproval. Chan prepares a snack for him, both of them chatting while Jisung finishes up the grapefruit yoghurt drink the other had poured for him. It's mostly talk about school and how he's faring with his classes, and where he's planning on going for college in the future. Chan sits next to him and watches Jisung polish off the snack, the younger male definitely noticing Chan's gaze lingering for a second too long on his legs.

''Thanks again, hyung. I feel like such a bother.''

''You're always welcome to look for me. Especially when your parents aren't around. I'm more than glad to look out for you.

Pure, sweet Chan.

Jisung feels _almost_ bad for lying to him.

Shyly, he nods his head, ''I feel safe when I'm with you. You're really nice, Chan hyung.'' He stands up from his chair, approaching Chan before throwing caution to the wind, boldly straddling the still seated male. This could backfire spectacularly, but Jisung has faith in his skills of seduction.

''Jisung. What...'' Chan freezes, the alarm evident on his handsome face. ''What are you doing? This isn't very appropriate.'' He tries to move, but Jisung remains stubbornly seated.

''Do you find me attractive, Chan hyung?'' Jisung voices out, draping his arms over the male's shoulders. ''I catch you staring sometimes, but you're too much of a gentleman to do anything about it. No choice but to take things into my own hands.''

''You're _seventeen._ I'm in my thirties. Of course I can't.'' Chan protests weakly. ''No matter how attractive I find you. I could get into a lot of trouble.''

''Then we'll just have to keep this very hush-hush.'' Jisung places a finger against Chan's lips, softly shushing him. ''No one has to find out, hyung.''

Chan exhales against Jisung's finger, looking visibly conflicted, ''You're making this really difficult for me, Jisung-ah. If anyone ever finds out... _your_ parents, especially. They trusted me to take care of you.''

''You can take care of me _and_ fuck me. No need to choose between the two.'' Jisung smiles down cheekily at the older male, knowing that it'd be a matter of time before Chan caves.

''You're a little demon, you know that?''

Jisung offers Chan a faux-sweet smile, ''If you're going to call me names, I accept ''princess'', ''slut'' and ''baby''. Demon's a bit too heavy for my liking.'' Ever so briefly, he grazes his lips against Chan's. ''You can't tell me that you _don't_ want me, hyung. Not when I've seen the way you look at me.''

''Fuck. I want to.'' Chan admits, finally settling his hands on Jisung's hips. His large hands make's Jisung feel smaller than usual. ''You're always traipsing around with those goddamn shorts of yours. Wearing things that show off your tiny waist. Calling me 'hyung' so sweetly. I'm a fucking terrible man for even thinking about what it'd be like to grab you by the hips and fuck you stupid.''

''I'm giving you a chance to do just that.''

Jisung's already got this in the bag, but it still feels like sweet success when Chan mutters _fuck it_ under his breath, crushing his lips against Jisung's. 

It's truly a victory for Jisung.

''Come on, baby.'' Chan whispers against his lips, patting Jisung on the ass. ''Let's go up to my bedroom.''

Jisung stands up, allowing Chan to take his hand and lead him up the stairs. They get distracted half way up with Jisung trying to stick his hand down Chan's joggers, whining when the other swats his hand away. The first thing that Jisung notices when he enters are the midnight black sheets adorning the king-sized mattress.

''Such a big bed for a single man~''

''Never know when I'm going to host an orgy.''

Jisung laughs at Chan's witty reply, easily sitting himself on the male's lap once more once Chan sits down on the edge of the mattress. They kiss for awhile more, Chan's large hands caressing his sides, eventually finding its home on Jisung's waist once more. The size and age difference is really a huge turn-on for Jisung. While he's on the smaller side, Chan's generously proportioned frame makes it difficult for Jisung not to drool.

Jisung writhes in Chan's lap, a tiny wet spot already forming on the front of his shorts. The way they're kissing feels so good in a lewd way, making his cock pulse and drip. He gazes at Chan with half-lidded eyes when they finally separate, swiping the tip of his tongue across his upper lip.

''Already so wet, princess?'' Chan remarks playfully, rubbing the slit of Jisung's cock through the thin material of his shorts. Jisung makes a faint whining sound, reddening visibly at the pet name. ''You're so cute, baby. Fuck...I really am going to hell for this.''

''We'll go there together then.'' Jisung slides off Chan's lap to his feet, lifting up the hem of his shirt and bringing it up over his head, dropping it onto the floor. ''Now, let's see whether I've been right all along.'' Without asking, he pulls on the strings of Chan's black joggers, peeling it down his hips, Chan lifting his hips a little to allowing the younger male to completely pull it off. ''I _knew_ it. You _are_ hung.''

Chan rubs the side of his nose, ''Thanks, I guess?'' His eyes widen a fraction when Jisung sinks down to his knees between Chan's thighs, admiring the nicely-rounded head, and the slightly veined skin. He's thick at the base, and just by eye-balling it, Jisung can safely assume that it's about 7 inches long. He could be wrong, but fuck it. It's a fucking nice cock. ''You don't have to-''

Jisung rolls his eyes and scoffs, ''Please. Not like it's my first time sucking cock or anything.''

Chan huffs out a laugh, though there's a hint of a glint in his eye when he addresses Jisung, ''We're going to have to teach you some manners.''

''Mm. Spank some manners into me, hyung.'' Jisung flashes him a shit-eating grin, wrapping dainty fingers around the thick flesh.

He touches his lip to the tip as if kissing it, gazing coyly up at Chan from beneath his lashes. Jisung circles the tip of his tongue around the reddened cockhead, rewarded with a bead of precum that oozes from the slit. He laps at it experimentally, the bitter tang of it not that repugnant after all. 

''Have you fantasized about this before, hyung?'' Jisung questions, slowly stroking Chan's cock.

''Too many times for me to count.'' Chan sounds almost ashamed at admitting that he's been harboring inappropriate thoughts about Jisung. ''Especially when you're always sucking or something. A lollipop. Or the way you suck on the end of your pen when you're working on your assignments...'' Chan shivers when Jisung tongues his frenulum. ''Don't be a tease.''

''I think you need a lesson in patience, Chan hyung.''

He’s always preferred older men than getting to know boys his age. Changbin once jokingly said that it’s because Jisung has daddy issues from rarely having his own father around. Not that he blames his dad for slogging his guts out. He’s doing it just so the family can lead a comfortable life. If it wasn’t for the money that his parents earn, Jisung wouldn’t be living such an easy life.

He tilts his head to the side, resting his palms on Chan's warm thighs, ''Wanna fuck my mouth?''

Immediately, Chan's gaze drops to Jisung's lips.

''I'd like that a lot.''

“Okay, but let’s do it how I want it.” Jisung rises to his feet, taking Chan’s hand and lightly pulling him off the bed. He climbs atop the mattress and lies down on top of it, resting his head right against the edge so that he’s looking up at Chan. Languidly, Chan gives his cock a couple of strokes, cursing when Jisung strains upwards and licks at his balls. He doesn't give Chan a chance to adjust, greedily slipping the male's left testicle into his mouth, crudely slurping at it before switching to the other one.

''Slow down, baby.'' Chan grips the base of his cock, actually taking a step back.

Jisung visibly pouts, ''I've waited two years.''

When Chan's finally close enough once more, he runs his tongue up and down the older male's cock before finally taking it into his mouth. Jisung takes his time sucking and tonguing it, enjoying the broken noises coming from Chan. The other's always so collected and polite when he's around people, so it's satisfying to see how he's crumbling. Catching Chan unaware, Jisung grabs Chan by the hips, pulling him in until he's deep-throating the other's cock. 

Chan _finally_ gets the hint, realizing that this is what Jisung craves for afterall. That it's alright for him to be rough. Chan starts to properly fuck his mouth, his cock going down Jisung's throat. Jisung's unable to actually put it into words the euphoria he's going through. The other falters when Jisung starts gagging, but Jisung squeezes him on the hip, wordlessly requesting for Chan to continue. His jaw's stretched uncomfortably wide, but fuck if this isn't the hottest throat-fucking Jisung's ever had. 

''Oh god, your throat's so fucking perfect baby. I can feel it squeezing around me...'' The praise settles over him like a warm blanket, Jisung eagerly soaking it up.

He gasps wetly when Chan pulls out, barely able to collect himself before he feels Chan's release splattering all over his face. He's not expecting it, but smugness settles over him at Chan's slack expression, barely even giving him a chance to recover before he takes Chan's cock into his mouth once more. The older male yelps, his hips moving on his own accord as he fucks Jisung's mouth with short, aborted thrusts, and when he orgasms a second time, it's more watery than thick.

Jisung's own cock is uncomfortably erect between his thighs. Chan seats himself down on the mattress, reaching over for the box of tissues on his nightstand and tenderly wiping at the younger male's face with a tissue. He then guides Jisung to sit on his lap, the other not wasting a single second as he grinds his cock against Chan's abs.

''That's it, baby. You're doing so well.'' Chan urges him.

Jisung digs his nails into Chan's beefy shoulders, panting like an animal in heat with how fantastic it feels to rut against Chan. He's leaving sticky smears all over Chan's abs, his balls drawing tight as his orgasm nears. He wraps both arms around Chan's neck, clinging onto the other as if he's a lifeline, tucking his face in the crook of his neck.

''Come on, princess.'' Chan murmurs in his ear.

Jisung comes all over Chan's midsection when the older male grazes at the rim of his hole with his finger, muffling his cries against Chan's neck. He trembles in Chan's hold, gradually calming down as fingers thread through his damp hair. Once he feels more collected, Jisung raises his head to properly look at Chan.

''...I wanted you to fuck me.'' He huffs out.

Chan cups at his cheek with a hand, corners of his eyes crinkling up in amusement at Jisung's pouty expression, ''Next time, baby.''

''You said it. There's a next time.''

''Already planned on it the moment you came on to me.''

Jisung leans in, gently kissing Chan on the jaw, ''I really like you. And don't call it a schoolboy crush.''

''I know. You're really bad at hiding it. I didn't want to encourage it.'' Jisung remains silent, wanting to hear what the older male has to say. ''I _shouldn't_. But I've always had a soft spot for you. _But_ , we can discuss this tomorrow when I don't feel like my heart's about to give out from just a blow job.''

Jisung makes a satisfied sound, ''I've been told my mouth is fantastic.''

''Well...I might have to go a second time to determine that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to him, Jisung mumbles something in his sleep, kicking his right foot out a few seconds later. Carefully, so as not to rouse the other, Chan brushes the hair out of the younger male's eyes, an overwhelming fondness surging through him.
> 
> For now, Chan's not going to worry about it and just embrace the forbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little peek into Chan's thoughts, and a morning after miment.

Chan's previous marriage had lasted a solid three years before his then wife had filed for a divorce. He'd gotten married at 27 and divorced at 30. Was he surprised? Not exactly, because Chan had a feeling then that it was coming. She expressed that she had felt neglected from the long hours he worked, along with Chan's habit of bringing his work home as well, even burning up his weekends instead of spending quality time with her. The romance had fizzled after a year of marriage, but both of them refused to acknowledge it.

It had been an amicable split, and she's now re-married, so Chan would like to think that everything has worked out for the better. 

When Jisung's family moved in and Chan progressively got to know them better, it was then that he discovered that Jisung was left to fend for himself most of the time. So, Chan took it upon himself to befriend the teenager and he's ashamed to admit that while it had been wholly platonic at first...it soon transgressed past that. He tried his very best to push the thoughts away, but Jisung was so stubbornly (and endearingly) affectionate as they grew closer. The concept of personal space was foreign to Jisung, especially when he got particularly excitable. A touch to the arm, encroaching into Chan's space every opportunity he could, sticking close to Chan in crowded areas since it could get overwhelming at times.

With Jisung, the loneliness that accompanied Chan after his divorce was finally abating. Sometimes he'd take Jisung out on the weekend, knowing that the teenager probably needed some time away from his assignments. He'd admit that he fusses over Jisung more than he should, making sure that the other was always well-fed. Chan would take Jisung to the arcade, or they'd watch a movie. Sometimes, it's just Jisung lounging his Saturday away at Chan's, napping on his couch while Chan gets some work done. Or both of them attempting to cook or bake something from a Youtube recipe only for it to end up burnt or completely deformed.

The silence was never uncomfortable.

Chan had told himself then that he was just grateful for having found someone he could relate with (he's close with most of the neighbors, but Jisung was on a whole other level). That maybe he was mistaking companionship that he enjoyed with something else altogether. Chan tried distancing himself, but couldn't bear the thought of upsetting Jisung with his actions. He lived with the shame of harboring feelings for a then-sixteen year old Jisung, heavy guilt settling like a heavy stone on him at each inappropriate thought.

It was _torture_ \- having to be in close proximity with Jisung, bare legs on display since his usual lounge wear at home was just shorts and t-shirts. They were so _short_ that they'd ride up his thighs. Or when he paired it with a particularly large t-shirt that made it seem like he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He was so... _small_ , so much so that Chan felt like he had to handle Jisung with care. It wasn't just the physical attraction that Chan had to deal with. The affection he had for Jisung increased with each passing day, making him wonder what it'd be like if he could act on his intentions of wanting to love and care for Jisung more than just a younger friend.

And so, Chan had caved.

He _could_ have been the responsible adult and draw a clear line between them. Just because Jisung _wanted_ it, it didn't mean that it was alright. But he had fallen prey to lust and his overwhelming affection for Jisung, along with the possibility that this _might_ work out after all. The 14 year age difference made it tricky, considering the trouble both of them could get into. He would never want to place Jisung in an uncomfortable position.

Next to him, Jisung mumbles something in his sleep, kicking his right foot out a few seconds later. Carefully, so as not to rouse the other, Chan brushes the hair out of the younger male's eyes, an overwhelming fondness surging through him.

For now, Chan's not going to worry about it and just embrace the forbidden.

//

Jisung wakes up to his face smushed against a pillow that reminds him strongly of Chan's cologne, cool silken sheets tangled around his feet. The blinds in the bedroom are drawn, making him unable to gauge just which part of the day it is. He rolls over to his back, staring up at the ceiling blearily, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had successfully made a move on Chan yesterday, without it blowing up in his face spectacularly. He might just have to beg his parents to move if Chan had rejected his advances. 

Stretching out a hand, Jisung pats the side of the bed for his phone, finding it stashed beneath another pillow. The glaring light of the screen blinds him momentarily, Jisung cursing in response. His morning go-to apps are Twitter and Instagram, scrolling through it mindlessly before he checks for any text messages. Nothing much except for the usual ones from Changbin, along with a couple from his mom asking if he's doing alright at home. He sits up, noticing the set of clothes laid out for him at the foot of the bed; the shorts from last night, but the t-shirt looks entirely different. Jisung reaches for it, holding it up for a clearer look. The emblem on the right side of the t-shirt belongs to a fairly known university and at the back of it, _Bang Chan_ is spelt out in bold black letters with the number 08 beneath it.

Jisung brings the shirt to his nose, glee bubbling from within him at the fact that Chan had picked out his _own_ shirt for the younger male to wear. He figures he's more than welcome to use the en-suite bathroom, bringing the clothes with him to change into once he's done showering. Jisung spends more time than necessary inside, sniffing at the variety of liquid body washes with complicated-sounding names. Seems like Chan does have taste, since Jisung swears his dad uses a cheap ass 3-in-1 body wash/shampoo. He takes his time primping in front of the mirror once he's done thoroughly washing himself, startling when there's a knock on the door.

''Baby. You alright in there?''

 _Baby_.

Jisung clutches the edges of the sink just in case his knee decides to give out on him.

''Five minutes!'' Jisung replies, tone coming out slightly more high-pitched than intended.

He wouldn't consider himself an extremely vain individual, but he does want to at least smell and look presentable for Chan. Ten minutes later, he heads downstairs and finds Chan in the kitchen, already working on breakfast. 

''Morning, hyung.'' 

Jisung feels oddly self-conscious all of a sudden, considering the stunt that he had pulled yesterday. But the feeling soon disappears when he notices how Chan's focusing on the shirt that's sitting loosely around Jisung's shoulders. He remains rooted to the spot as Chan closes the distance between them, adjusting the shirt so that it sits properly.

''You feeling alright?'' Chan asks Jisung, gently resting his palm against Jisung's nape.

''Uh huh. Just trying to figure out if this is real or if it's just a really cruel dream.'' 

Chan laughs, fondly tweaking Jisung on the nose, ''You _really_ did come on to me yesterday and proceeded to let me fuck your mouth. You also hogged all the blankets yesterday and kicked the extra pillows to the floor. _And_...'' Chan emphasizes. ''...we should seriously talk about what this means for us.''

Jisung's bottom lip juts out in a pout, ''Do we really have to talk, hyung? Talking's _boring_.''

''I know it is. But if we're going to...'' Chan gestures to the both of them. ''...actually do this, then we're going to have to talk.''

Jisung opts for a cup of coffee, face scrunching up in disgust at the dark green concoction (vegetable blend?) that Chan's sipping at. He pokes at his food with a fork, not too used to eating so early in the morning since Jisung sleeps in till afternoon on the weekends. 

''You know that I was married, right?'' 

''Uh huh. Do I have to worry about being beaten up by your ex-wife or anything like that?''

He can see that Chan's struggling to hold his laughter in, ''Yeah, you don't need to worry about that. The reason why my marriage failed was because...'' Jisung listens patiently, waiting for the other to continue. ''...I didn't know how to prioritize my marriage and work. There are days where I'm going to get carried away with work, and I'm saying this to you because I don't want you to feel like I'm losing interest.''

Jisung's heart softens, appreciative that Chan was having this conversation with him and treating him as if he was an adult. 

''And you're going to have to manage my childish tantrums and my constant need for attention.'' Jisung's only half-joking, because he _really_ enjoys the attention he gets from Chan.

Chan's always indulging him, going along with Jisung's whims of wanting to go to the mall during the weekends, or getting the older male to bring him to the new dessert place that's just opened up. Chan rarely ever says no, no matter even if he's working on a Saturday, promising to pick Jisung up after work ends for him.

''Also..'' Chan reaches for Jisung's hand, gently squeezing it. ''...while it's _legal_ for us to date-''

Jisung can't help but to smile at the word 'date'. 

Chan continues, ''-we still need to be careful. I don't think I'd enjoy having your parents kill me. Plus, the 14 years age different makes it really tricky. Fuck, saying it out loud makes it feel even bigger.'' The older male shakes his head in disbelief.

''Hyung?'' Jisung threads their fingers together. ''You're stressing yourself out unnecessarily. Just, you know, relax and enjoy having a hot, younger boyfriend who's got top-notch cock-sucking skills.''

''You _really_ are a little demon.''

Jisung stands up and comfortably straddles Chan's lap instead, playfully placing a finger against the other's lips, ''Are we done talking yet, hyung?''

Chan kisses the tip of his finger, ''Depends.''

''I already had it planned, you know.'' Jisung traces the bow of Chan's upper with the tip of his finger. ''I was going to wake you up with a blowjob. And you'd be so riled up that you'd just _have_ to fuck me.'' He slips a hand between their bodies, palming Chan's cock through his baggy sweatpants. ''I don't consider it a proper throat fucking if my voice isn't raspy when I wake up.''

Chan tips his head back, probably saying a quick prayer in his mind before he fully faces Jisung once more, ''You're enjoying doing this to me, aren't you?''

''Maybe~'' Jisung drawls out. ''Now...be a good boy.'' He presses a fleeting kiss to Chan's cheek, getting off and lowering himself to his knees instead, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Chan's joggers, grinning up devilishly at the other. ''And let me have my morning protein.''

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update since I figured this part just had to be written. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this mini-update and we'll get to the better stuff in the next update (hopefully!). Do leave a comment if you enjoyed it :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Chan say no to his favorite boy? 
> 
> ''Okay, princess.'' Chan kisses Jisung on the forehead, before moving down to the tip of his nose. ''Come on, don't pout like that.''
> 
> Thing is, Chan's completely whipped for Jisung and he thinks the younger male knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos and comments on this story! It makes extra motivated to write more (when I can), so hopefully you'll enjoy this new update :]

Chan's more of a iMessage kind of guy, but Jisung had _insisted_ that he download Kakao for the adorable stickers. He sends off a picture to Jisung to show just where he's parked outside the school, waiting for Jisung to end his last lesson of the day. It's close to three, so there's not much students streaming out the front gates. There's a knot in his stomach, partly from the nerves.

**Jisung**

**Wait, wtf. You're picking me up?**

**I thought you said you had to work late today!**

**ఠ_ఠ**

_**Chan** _

_**I figured it wouldn't hurt to leave work early to spend time with my princess.** _

**Jisung**

**Omg, no. You're going to make me horny.**

**I'll be out in five minutes~**

Five minutes later, Chan spots Jisung parting ways with a group of his classmates, waving goodbye to them before he excitedly makes his way over to Chan's parked car. He's got his school blazer draped over his right arm, tie loosely knotted around his uniform shirt that's unbuttoned at the top. Jisung slips inside the passenger seat, sporting the widest smile that makes Chan think that he should really surprise Jisung more often. While he'd love to lean over and kiss Jisung, Chan's not going to risk it, so he settles for holding Jisung's hand instead.

''You really left work early for me, hyung?'' Jisung asks, placing his school bag on the floor between his feet.

Everyone at work had been taken aback when Chan began packing up at 1 pm, saying that he had errands to run and that he'd be taking the rest of the day off. They were used to seeing him work long hours in the office, so it wasn't surprising that they'd react in such a manner.

''We didn't get to spend much time together last weekend since your parents came back, so I thought I'd surprise you today.'' He reaches for the iced americano sitting in the cup holder, handing it to the younger male. ''Got you your favorite too.'' Chan had stopped by _Piaf Artisan Chocolatier_ as well, a shop well-known for it's French-style truffles which Jisung adores.

Jisung visibly brightens when he spots the paper bag, ''Hyung, _really_? You're the best!''

''Since it's a Friday, I thought it'd be a great time for us to have our first date.'' Chan had thought through this idea thoroughly, and figured there was no harm as long as Jisung wasn't in his school uniform (he had actually purchased a new set of clothes for Jisung to change into.

''Wait. For real? An _actual_ date?'' Jisung's smiling so widely that it's making his cheeks seem plumper than usual, making Chan want to reach over and squeeze them between his fingers. ''Who knew Chan hyung was such a romantic?''

Chan switches the engine on, reversing the car out from the parking spot, ''Well, you've been studying hard all week. Gotta even it out with some playtime.''

Jisung fills Chan in on all the happenings going on in school, going into detail about his best friend Changbin trying to befriend the new transfer student from Australia. Chan loves how chatty Jisung can be at times, because it's fun to see him all animated.

''Here.'' Chan reaches towards the backseat and retrieves his hoodie and the shopping bag sitting there, passing it to Jisung. ''You can wear the hoodie over your uniform and change into this. I hope I got the size right.''

Jisung peeks into the bag, ''You really thought of everything, huh?'' The younger male looks around the parking lot before leaning across the console, brushing his lips against Chan's. ''Thanks, hyung.''

''You're welcome, baby.''

He's learned that Jisung _adores_ pet names, always reacting so sweetly to being addressed as ''baby'' or ''princess''. Jisung shrugs the hoodie on, bringing the collar up to his nose, making a soft contented sound.

''Can I please keep this? I've always wanted to keep a hoodie that belongs to my boyfriend. You know, like they do on movies.''

''Since you said 'please', I guess I could let you keep it.''

Chan waits outside the mall's restroom while Jisung gets changed, sneaking in a few work-related e-mails. Jisung re-emerges from the men's washroom awhile later, decked out in the outfit the older male had purchased for him; a pair of fitting black jeans with a white Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt tucked in, and a black denim jacket over it. Chan has to tell himself not to openly stare at how tiny Jisung's waist looks in those jeans. He'd even had time to choose a belt for Jisung, getting slightly carried away with his purchases.

''I've got to give it to you, hyung. You've got taste. Since this is a date...'' Jisung lightly grazes his fingers against Chan's. ''...does this mean we can hold hands?'' 

Chan figures that there's no harm in being affectionate in public since they're both wearing masks to conceal the lower half of their faces (thankfully, it's common enough here that they wouldn't pull weird looks from others).

Chan's response is to lace his fingers with Jisung's, clasping it properly. He's enjoyed his fair share of dates in his younger days, but it didn't once cross his mind that he'd be on one with someone _much_ younger than he is. Chan still struggles with it at times, wondering if he truly wants to go down this road. But when he's with Jisung, it further cements itself in his mind that they _could_ make this work. Even if doesn't, and they go their separate ways, Chan hopes to always retain the good memories.

''I don't really know what constitute as a date these days for you guys.'' Chan begins, leading Jisung towards the first shop that he has in mind. 

Jisung chummily links his arm with Chan's, leaning against the older male. Chan wonders what sort of picture they paint. Would people notice the gap in their ages? He looks considerably more mature than Jisung, especially since he's got a tendency to dress up in really dark colors.

''Youngsters like us prefer to stay at home and have sex.'' Jisung teases. ''I had my first boyfriend when I was...fourteen? He'd invite me over to play Mario Kart and we'd secretly sneak in kisses and stuff. That was our idea of a date. It was pretty lame, so I dumped him after I hooked up with a senior from school. Now _that_ was fun.''

Chan had planned the first stop to be in the Gangnam district for a reason. He leads Jisung into the Apple store.

''Are you planning on getting something, hyung?''

''Yep, for you.'' Chan steers him towards the Macbook products on display. ''Not to be rude, but the state of your Macbook is appalling.'' The screen was horrendously cracked, and Chan has no idea how Jisung manages to get anything done on it without suffering from a headache.

''Did I hear _wrongly_ or did you just say that you're going to get me a Macbook? My own dad won't even get me a new one.'' Jisung exclaims, excitedly squeezing Chan's hand. ''He says I'm horrible at taking care of things.''

''I don't want you ruining your eyes looking at the cracked screen. Besides, it'll be useful when you enter college in the future. So _yes_ , I am buying you a Macbook, baby.''

It wouldn't be right to say that Jisung's eyes are sparkling, but he's certainly looking at Chan as if the older male is gifting him the entire world. He doesn't really have any qualms about splurging on Jisung; Chan earns a hefty paycheck each month from his cushy job, he's dabbling in investments, and the sorts...so he's got more than enough tucked away in his savings account. He lets Jisung look through the selection on display, watching as the younger male bombards the staff on duty with questions. 

After close to an hour, Jisung finally decides that he's going to go for the 13-inch Macbook Pro. Chan tells the staff servicing them that they'll opt for the 32GB memory space and 4 terabyte SSD storage. As soon as the staff walks away to ring up their purchase, Jisung turns to face him.

'' _Hyung._ Isn't that just...you know, a lil' bit too much? I mean, I fucking love the fact that you're buying me a new Macbook, but-''

''Princess.'' Chan lowers his voice slightly so as not to be overheard. ''It's fine. I want to.''

The entire purchase rings up close to ₩4,601,825. At the counter, Chan hands the staff the Hyundai Black Card that he owns, noticing how the other momentarily flusters at being handled the prestige card. It's not like he's showing off _intentionally,_ because it really wouldn't make sense for him to carry so much cash with him. Next to him, Jisung is completely wide-eyed at the very fact that Chan owns a Hyundai Black Card. 

''I need to use the toilet.'' Jisung says as soon as they're outside.

They end up in the mall once more where Jisung decides to use the washroom on the upper floors where it's less crowded. There's no one inside when they enter, so Chan's startled when Jisung _drags_ him into an empty cubicle, pushing the lock in place.

''Jisung, what-''

''Fuck, that was-'' Jisung fumbles with the buckle of Chan's jeans. ''-so fucking hot. The way you just fucking paid _that_ much for _me_ without even batting an eyelid. All the blood just went down to my cock in like, five seconds flat.''

Chan stills Jisung's hand, ''Wait, princess. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not expecting anything in return-''

''I _know_ , but let me, please?'' Jisung lowers himself down to his knees, uncaring of dirtying his new jeans against the bathroom floor. ''I've just been really horny since you picked me up and surprised me with chocolates and iced coffee, hyung.'' He finally slips the belt through the loops, palming Chan through the denim fabric of his jeans. ''Or maybe I just have a thing for you buying stuff for me.''

Chan's going to have to explore that thought later, considering that he also finds gratification from spending money on Jisung. It's hard to think when Jisung's sloppily mouthing at his rapidly hardening cock through his briefs. He's immensely aroused by the fact that they're doing this in a public restroom, that Jisung was so turned on he couldn't wait for later. He settles his hands in Jisung's dark hair, using his other hand to lower his briefs.

''You're so good to me, Chan hyung.'' It's the way Jisung's gazing up adoringly at him, looking so sweet and docile when truly he's a little minx who's intent on ruining Chan. ''Let me make it up to you.'' 

If there's one thing that he's learned after being together with Jisung for a month, he's got _fantastic_ cock-sucking skills. Chan's always prided himself on being able to hold himself back, but with Jisung...all he can think of is _nut nut nut nut_. The other deep throats his cock as best as he can, stuffing his cheeks full and that's an image that Chan thinks will remain in his spank bank for the longest time. He no longer holds back when it comes to fucking Jisung's mouth to his heart's content, relishing in the wet choking sounds that follows suit. 

The younger male grabs him by the back of his thighs and pulls Chan _closer_ , eyes glistening with unshed tears. Both of them freeze when they hear the door to the washroom slide open. Chan's grip on Jisung's hair tightens, wordlessly warning the other not to make a sound. But Jisung wouldn't be Han Jisung if he doesn't do what _he_ wants. If anything, he's more determined than usual to make Chan cum down his throat. Footsteps make their way towards the row of urinals outside the cubicles. Chan tries to even out his breathing, biting down on his knuckle when Jisung tongues the slit of his cock before kissing his way down the engorged length, choosing to fix his attention on Chan's balls instead. 

Chan nearly loses it when Jisung manages to deep throat Chan's entire cock until the tip of his nose is brushing against the sparse, trimmed hair at the base of his cock, throat muscles working around the flesh. They're lucky that the guy outside chooses to flush at that exact moment, not hearing the grunt that Chan lets out, pushing deep into Jisung's mouth until he can feel the younger male's throat convulsing around his cock. Jisung finally pulls off, getting drool all over his chin, looking completely dazed and satisfied with himself. As soon as Chan's certain that they're the only ones left in the washroom again, he pulls Jisung up to his feet, fumbling to lower the other's jeans as well.

Chan's pleasantly greeted with the sight of Jisung's white satin panties, already wet at the front. 

''Baby, you're going to _ruin_ me.'' Chan murmurs in Jisung's ear.

''That's exactly my plan, yeah.'' Jisung takes hold of Chan's cock, guiding the tip to rub against the smooth, cool material. Their labored breathing sounds extremely loud in the empty washroom, Chan grasping Jisung by his hips as he ruts against the younger male's panties. 

''Chan hyung...'' Jisung's head thunks against the wall of the cubicle, Chan kissing and marking his way down the other's neck. It's risky to leave marks where it's visible, but Chan doesn't have it in him to give a fuck anymore. ''Mark me up, hyung. _Please._ I'm yours, I'll let you do whatever you want to me.'

Chan comes with a messy splatter on Jisung's satin panties, the stain growing wider when Jisung does the same. 

''As much as it's my fault for instigating this...that was my favorite pair.'' Jisung tears off a piece of toilet paper from the roll, handing it to Chan to clean himself up.

Chan laughs, planting a fond kiss on Jisung's lips, ''I'll buy you a new one, baby.''

They clean up as best as they possibly can, Jisung leaving the cubicle first before Chan follows suit a minute later. They have dinner at one of Chan's favorite establishments where he's a familiar face and warmly welcomed by the staff there. No one requests for any sort of ID from Jisung when Chan orders them a glass of wine (because of Jisung's wheedling, showing his cute puppy eyes to Chan).

''Just one glass.''

Chan visibly relaxes since no one's really paying them any attention. In these clothes, Jisung looks like any other young adult with a baby face. As dinner progresses, Chan gets bolder about holding his hand and feeding him bites of food. It's thrilling to be out in public doing this, 

They make their way back to the car after dinner, Jisung shamelessly pulling Chan into a kiss once they reach the semi-secluded parking lot. He drapes his arms over Chan's shoulders, smiling up bashfully at the older male as he leans against Chan's car.

''Thank you for today, hyung.'' 

There's multiple shopping bags in the back seat (some of which are Chan's, but the rest are mostly Jisung's). 

''I don't wanna go home.''

Chan hugs him around the waist, wondering if Jisung's implying what he thinks the younger male might be implying, ''Aren't your parents home this week?''

''Only dad is, but he's busy with a super important project. I can just tell him that I'm staying over at Changbin's. He won't even notice that I'm at yours. ''

Chan can't say 'no' even if he wants to. Not when he wants it just as badly as Jisung does. An entire weekend with Jisung sounds promising. If anything, he's planning on fucking Jisung until the boy's a well-rested sated mess. The last time they had sex, Chan actually had to toss out his very expensive sheets because the stains had ruined it beyond repair. No regrets though. Jisung's greediest in the best of ways when it comes to sex, so the entire weekend had been them trying to see how many times they could go before exhaustion wore them out. He _also_ had to face his part-time maid that comes in only on Wednesdays when she found a condom in his study that he'd probably missed while aiming for the trashcan.

And Jisung's bunny-printed shorts that somehow got stuck between the cushions in the living room. He doesn't know which is worse; that the maid knows he's having sex or that he might be the owner of the bunny shorts (which isn't his).

Awkward.

''I didn't get to spend with hyung last weekend.'' 

How could Chan say no to his favorite boy? 

''Okay, princess.'' Chan kisses Jisung on the forehead, before moving down to the tip of his nose. ''Come on, don't pout like that.''

Thing is, Chan's completely whipped for Jisung and he thinks the younger male knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had someone to buy me a Macbook u_u
> 
> I live voraciously through my own fics, that's all I've got to say. Sucks to be a working adult who's *still* semi-broke after working my butt off lmao kfkjldjgh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pillows are scattered all over the floor, probably from Jisung having a mini tantrum of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter before we get down and dirty in the next one!

The nature of Chan's full time job can best be described as demanding. Going into detail would be complicated, but he deals with working on trying to secure multi-million dollar contracts 40% of the time, with the remaining 70% reserved for meeting potential customers and crunching numbers. It's not something he initially planned on doing for the long run, but the job offers a challenge that Chan enjoys. Which means there's no denying that the are days he's stretched thin with back-to-back meetings, with the number of e-mails in his inbox steadily increasing. 

Would it even classify as their first argument? Jisung had mentioned that his entire cohort would be going on a school trip to Jeju sometime next month. Chan remembers his own class trip from _years_ back, so he had enthusiastically replied that Jisung _should go_ , since it'd allow him to create some memories with his friends. Something for him to look back on.

''...but it's a _week_ long. And it also falls on your birthday! The only people I hang out in class are Felix and Changbin anyway. I see them _every_ day. If I don't go, they'll just assign me online assignments. I wanna be here for your birthday, hyung.''

Chan's not a huge fan of his own birthday. Back when he had grown up in Australia, he'd celebrate with his family and that was that. 

''We can still celebrate when you get back. It's not that important anyway.''

Jisung had given him a completely affronted look, ''But it's our _first_ time celebrating your birthday as a couple.''

''Jisung-ah, I really, truly appreciate you wanting to be here with me, but I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to. I know we're dating, but I also don't want you to miss out on these kind of experiences with your friends. You don't have to give up one thing for the other, baby. I'll still be here when you get back.''

''But hyung...''

''Princess, I understand. I really do. Tell you what, let's talk about this when I'm done with work, alright?'' Jisung had grudgingly agreed to that, and Chan figured that the younger male would soon get over it and decide that going for the trip would be best afterall. 

As if that wasn't bad enough, Chan's had a terrible work week that's been exceptionally draining and he had ended up upsetting Jisung with an unintentional curt response to something Jisung had asked. It was understandable that Jisung would take it to heart, since he'd been looking forward to spending time with Chan and had been brushed off. It also didn't help that Chan had to cancel their dinner plans earlier on Thursday after it completely slipped Chan's mind that he had to meet a client that very day. So...Chan's on very thin ice as it is.

He feels like a terrible jerk recalling Jisung's crestfallen expression, and the other has been holed up in the spare bedroom on the second floor for the past thirty minutes.

''Baby.'' Chan jiggles the doorknob, not surprised to find it locked from the inside. ''Jisung, _please_ open the door.''

He has no idea where the spare key is.

''Jisungie.'' Chan tries again, knocking on the door this time round. ''Princess, will you at least _talk_ to me?''

''Don't wanna.'' Comes Jisung's sullen reply. ''Go away.''

''I'm sorry, doll. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. There was no reason for me to take out my stress on you.'' He's regretful, he really is. ''Will you please open the door?''

''No. _You_ told me to come over, but you've been ignoring me. _You_ also said we'd go out for lunch and it's been _three_ hours since you said that. I only came down to remind you not to work too hard and you brushed me off just like that.''

Chan glances at his wrist watch, grimacing when he realizes that it's close to five. Now he feels worse than before that he'd let the time pass by focusing on work. The time that he gets Jisung is limited as it is, especially when his parents are back in town.

''I _swear_ , you have me for the rest of the day and tomorrow.'' Chan would do anything to make up for it.

He couldn't stand having Jisung upset at him. Jisung may come off as outgoing and laidback most of the time, but Chan knows he's also someone who's easily bruised on the inside. Chan thinks that he might have to try harder, but his hopes lift when the lock clicks from the inside. His boyfriend clearly isn't going to make it easy for him; turning his back on Chan as he makes a beeline for the bed, reaching for the stuffed broccoli-shaped plushie Chan had won for him at an arcade a couple of weeks ago.

The pillows are scattered all over the floor, probably from Jisung having a mini tantrum of his own. His eyes are red-rimmed as well, which feels like a punch to Chan's gut. Look, he's _weak_ against Jisung, alright? There's no denying that. But a teary Jisung who had gotten upset because of Chan? Probably the worst feeling in the entire universe. 

Chan slips in next to him, immediately spooning Jisung from behind, ''I'm sorry. I really am.'' He nuzzles the top of Jisung's head, lacing his fingers against the other's tummy. ''I'll make it up to you, baby.''

All he gets is a muffled _hmph._

''Work's just been so stressful lately.'' Chan continues, allowing the fatigue to bleed into his tone. ''But like I said, it's no excuse for me to take it out on you.''

Finally, Jisung rolls over to his back, looking slightly less miffed than earlier. Perhaps a little chastened as well, ''...guess I was a bit of a brat too, hyung. I think it was because I was looking to spending time with you after the shitty week I had.'' Chan slides an arm beneath Jisung's head, pillowing it. It invites the other to curl up against him, Jisung pressing his face against Chan's chest. ''Also, I was _maybe_ a tiny bit upset that you didn't stop me from deciding to go to Jeju.''

''Princess, I'd _never_ stop you from making your own decisions about anything. The selfish part of me would want you to _not_ go so that we'd get a week together. But wouldn't it be fun to be have a week with your closest friends?'' He pulls away slightly, placing a finger beneath Jisung's chin to tip his face up. I don't wanna sound like the typical old man out there, but you'll be glad that you decided to go.''

''I guess...'' Jisung admits semi-grudgingly, burrowing closer to tightly wrap his arms around Chan's waist. ''But you'd better not be working late on your birthday because I'm gonna Facetime you.''

''Anything you want.'' Chan kisses him on both his eyelids. ''Are you still mad at me?''

''Depends on what we're going to have for dinner.''

Chan ends up bringing Jisung to the new Mediterranean restaurant a colleague had previously introduced to him. And because he's running out of groceries and he prefers to keep his fridge stocked now that Jisung comes over most of the time, Chan suggests that they drop by the nearest supermarket and get some grocery shopping done. As Jisung wheels the trolley down the aisle, talking about a new ice cream flavor that's just been released, it makes Chan realize that he didn't use to do these things with his wife.

They'd do the shopping separately; either Chan or her would go after work. Date nights were less and few in between and even if they did decide on it, it was mostly them watching something on Netflix with a bowl of microwaved popcorn, with Chan not even paying attention to the movie since he was too busy checking his phone to reply to urgent work emails. 

Chan wasn't as involved back then. But the thing about Jisung is that he's always getting them to do things together. He's also especially adamant that Chan _doesn't_ have his phone or Macbook anywhere near him when they're meant to be watching something together. 

''So there's this new one with fudgy bits and potato chips inside and-''

It's...domestic, in a way, and Chan enjoys it. Just them strolling down the aisle, with Jisung occasionally (adorably) asking him, _''Can I get this, Chan hyung?,''_ or, _''Felix says this is really good! I wanna get this~''._ Chan's definitely guilty of spoiling Jisung, so the word 'no' isn't going to make much of an appearance. 

They're standing in line at the cashier since the eight checkout counters are all not working due to a technical glitch. Jisung's starting to get sleepy from the food, so he's got his arms wrapped around Chan's waist while he rests his weight against the older male. He's cute, with his cheeks slightly puffed out in mild irritation at the customer in front who seems to be asking a million and one questions to the cashier. Chan leans in and kisses him on the cheek, just because he can. 

Is he embarrassed that he's now guilty of public displays of affection? Maybe just a tiny bit.

Four months of dating and they've grown considerably bolder. 

Jisung breaks out into a bashful smile, reciprocating the kiss by pressing one against the lobe of Chan's ear. In Chan's mind, he can't wait for the line to actually start moving so that he can pay the groceries, get them home, and fuck Jisung.

''Chan?''

He definitely wasn't planning on bumping into his ex-wife at the supermarket of all places. The last time Chan had actually seen her was when she had dropped by to pass him an invitation to her wedding (which Chan hadn't been able to attend, regretfully).

''Seoyun, hey.'' He's genuinely stunned at coming face-to-face with her.

Though the divorce had been amicable, meeting one's ex-wife was still bound to be awkward. He notices her gaze falling to where Chan's got an arm wrapped around Jisung's waist. He briefly panic, but it only lasts a for a split second. She has no way of knowing anything about Jisung, and he was in casual clothes, which leaves him feeling considerably relieved.

''It's been...uh...'' Chan starts off awkwardly. ''...sometime since we saw each other. How's things been?''

''Great. I wasn't sure if it was you, but turns out I'm right afterall. It's a surprise you're _not_ at work at this hour.'' She jokes, tapping a finger against her elegant wrist watch.

Ouch.

But Chan takes no offence to it.

''Age slows you down a little.'' Deciding that he can't really avoid it, Chan figures that he might as well introduce Jisung. ''This is Jisung.'' Saying 'my boyfriend' feels kind of juvenile for someone his age. Instead, he settles for, ''My partner.'' He can feel Jisung stiffening against him, as if startled that Chan has introduced him as such.

He then introduces Jisung to Seoyun, faltering as to what he should refer to her as.

But she kindly steps in, ''Let's just call me a longtime friend.''

They're next in line and Chan's ready to excuse them, only for Jisung to offer to settle it. He passes the younger male his card, stepping out of line so as to not hold up the queue.

''It's really nice to see you again. You look happy.. Like you're content.'' She comments, her gaze flitting towards Jisung. ''He's cute.''

Chan has to agree with that statement, ''He is. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding. I had to-''

''Work.'' Seoyun chuckles, completing his sentence for him. ''I know. It's fine.''

They chat for a bit about general stuff until Chan notices that Jisung's nearly done at the cashier, Chan directs an apologetic smile at her, ''I should get going. Thanks for not being a stranger.'' They exchange their goodbyes, Chan hurrying to look for Jisung outside where he's waiting near the car. 

He's got his hands crossed against his chest and tucked beneath his outfits, fidgeting from the chilly weather. Chan apologizes for making him wait.

''Who was that?'' Jisung asks curiously once they're inside. ''She's nice.''

''That-'' Chan swallows drily, risking a glance at Jisung. ''-was my ex-wife.''

Jisung fumbles with the lukewarm hot cocoa that Chan had purchased for him earlier, '' _She's_ the ex-wife? Wait. I just. You...you said I was your partner to her.''

Chan switches the engine on, making sure he's checked everything before reversing the car out of the parking lot, ''Uh huh. You are. We're dating, aren't we? Or are we not on the same page here?'' He jokes.

''I don't know. I thought you'd say that I was a younger friend or something.''

''I know I said we should be careful, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lie about who you are to me. Unless it's to a specific group of people.'' Like Jisung's parents, for instance. 

Jisung reaches over, placing his hand on Chan's thigh, ''Thank you, hyung. I liked it. When you said I was your partner.'' Chan's grip on the steering wheel tightens when the male's hand drifts higher up his thigh.

''Princess, I'm driving.''

''Uh huh. So you should keep your eyes on the road.'' Jisung slips his hand between Chan's thigh, tracing the line of his zipper with the tip of his finger. ''Has anyone ever sucked you off while you're driving, hyung?''

Chan swallows drily, forcing himself to maintain his attention on the road before him. There's considerably lesser vehicles now since it's past 11, but it still doesn't mean that he shouldn't focus. He takes a hand off the steering wheel, grasping Jisung's hand in his tightly.

''As tempting that sounds, I'd really rather we reach home safe.''

''You're such a goody two shoes, hyung.'' Jisung remarks playfully, but he behaves for the remainder of the ride home. 

''I'm gonna pop home for a bit and get some stuff, alright? I'll be back in...'' Jisung checks the time on the dashboard. ''...twenty minutes. Now, what I need you to do while you're waiting...'' Jisung sounds sultry now, so whatever it is that he has in mind is probably going to be a lot of fun for the both of them ''...is to change into your most comfortable lounge outfit, get a drink for yourself and wait for me. Can you do that for me, hyung?''

Chan nods wordlessly, his mind already going in different directions as to what Jisung might have in mind.

''Good. Now be a good boy and wait for me to come back.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for bratty Jisung and Chan spoiling the fuck outta him \o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Hyung, I'm thirsty.'' Jisung croaks out. ''And hungry too.''
> 
> ''Mm.'' Chan hums, indicating that he had heard his boyfriend. ''Just, gimme a sec to catch my breath.''
> 
> ''Too much for you, old man?''
> 
> ''Brat.'' Chan pinches him on the hip.

Jisung is...spoiled.

It's not that he _acts_ in such a manner (maybe to certain people), but he's spoiled in a way that people find it tough to say 'no' to him. Growing up, his parents have always been generous with their presents to him, increasing his yearly allowance to make up for their lack of presence. He doesn't ask them for things in an outright manner, but when he does drop hints, he rarely gets told 'no'.

(The Macbook is a whole different story because his dad had been truly aghast in the way he treated it. But thanks to Chan, he doesn't have to ask his dad for a new one.Heh)

Chan _spoils_ him ridiculously so. For instance, Jisung had mindlessly shown him a picture of a pair of Doc Martens he was planning to get after getting his part-time pay at the end of the week, but Chan had ordered it for him on the spot after asking for Jisung's shoe size. It wasn't like he _needed_ a new one, especially since he's got an unworn pair in his closet. But it shouldn't surprise Jisung since a pair of Doc Martens amounting to USD$180 was peanuts compared to the Macbook the older male had purchased for him. Besides that, Chan was always the one paying each time they went out on their dates. Jisung's come to understand that it's the whole ''I'm-a-hyung'' thing for Chan, so he sits back and enjoy it.

There's something attractive about Chan splurging on him, if he's being honest. Felix says that Chan's practically his boyfriend-cum-sugar daddy at this rate. While he hadn't planned on spilling the deets to Changbin and Felix (prior to dating Chan, Changbin already knew of his ridiculous hugeass thirsty crush on the other), but the pair had spotted Chan picking him up more often than usual. So, Changbin had practically grilled him ( _more like threatened_ ) into spilling the truth.

Jisung had spent the entire dinner feeling bad for throwing a tantrum towards Chan. Especially since his boyfriend always made sure to meet whatever whims/needs Jisung might have. And how had he repaid Chan? By locking himself in the bedroom and throwing a fit.

So now, Jisung's going to fix it.

//

''You've been so stressed lately, hyung. So, I want you to sit back-'' He refills Chan's empty class of wine, handing it to the other who's comfortably relaxed against the sofa. ''-and we'll have a little fun.'' Jisung drops a fleeting kiss against Chan's lips, moving away when Chan reaches for him. 

He swipes the wine bottle from the coffee table, touching his lips to the rim to take a swig from it. Chan doesn't say anything, though he's eyeing Jisung over the rim of his wine glass. His boyfriend lets him get away with _almost_ everything (but he draws the line when it comes to Jisung completing his assignments before they do anything else during the weekend).

''Now, let me explain what we're going to do.'' Jisung carries the half empty bottle with him, standing behind the coffee table to create some distance between them. ''In this box-'' He flips the lid of the box open. ''-are _aalllll_ the pretty lil' things I own.'' He had bought them with his allowance and part-time paycheck throughout the past three years, amassing quite the collection. ''I'm gonna hold it up for three seconds and if it's something that hyung wants to see me...you're gonna have to catch it. _But_.'' The cheeky grin on his face already tells Chan that there's going to be a catch. ''You gotta catch it with your teeth.''

Chan's interest is _definitely_ piqued.

Jisung puts on some music on low, just to set the mood. He'd gotten this idea from an article that he had read on Google (where else), and the more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. Gotta keep it spicy, y'know?

''Let's see...'' Jisung mumbles to himself as he rummages through the box before deciding to just grab one at random. ''Here's the first one~'' He sings songs, holding it up.

It's a pink caged back bikini [panty](https://www.yandy.com/caged-back-bikini-panty-18.php) that Jisung had ordered online a year back or so. He takes another swig of the wine before tossing the item towards Chan, bursting into loud peals of laughter when the other enthusiastically tries to catch it with his teeth but misses.

''Fuck.'' Chan says under his breath. ''I really wanted to see you in that.''

''Try harder, baby.'' He sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, a sort of warm haze settling over him from the wine.

Chan empties his glass, already reaching for the second unopened bottle of wine. He doesn't indulge in drinking on most days (usually only limiting himself to a glass if he has a business lunch), but he's probably just kicking back today to ease the stress that has been building up. Jisung picks out the next piece, dangling it between his fingers; a [white](https://www.yandy.com/lola-floral-applique-g-string-panty) floral panty with a lace applique crotch panel, adorned with beaded pearls that gives it an overall exquisite look.

None of it actually fits right, since it's impossible to tuck his cock into these tiny fits, but Jisung adores them since it makes him feel delicate. Pretty.

''Ready?'' He's going to be nice and let Chan catch this one. He tosses it right at the older male, who springs up from the couch, nearly spilling wine all over himself, successfully snagging it between his teeth.

''Come on, princess. Let me see you put it on.'' The smirk adorning Chan's lips make him look even more devastatingly handsome than he already is.

The sexual tension in the air is palpable enough as it is. Chan's completely devouring Jisung with his eyes as he rids himself of the clothes that he's wearing, making a show of pulling the g-string up his legs, adjusting the string at the back so that it sits snugly between his ass cheeks.

''Turn around, princess.'' Chan makes a twirling motion with his finger.

Jisung confidently does so. He's packing on more meat and muscles now at 17, growing into his body comfortably. Behind him, Chan hums appreciatively at the sight that he's faced with. Jisung glances over his shoulder, finding the other palming his cock through his sweatpants.

''Don't get too excited just yet. We're gonna see which one you catch, then you're going to have to decide which one you want to fuck me in, hyung.'' 

The next twenty minutes sees Jisung polishing off the bottle off wine and changing into four more different pieces that Chan managed to catch. The older male can barely keep his hands off Jisung, kneading and squeezing at his ass cheeks, sucking marks down the younger male's throat. 

They're tipsier now; Chan's less coordinated, and so is Jisung when he accidentally bumps his toe against the coffee table. His boyfriend's shamelessly got his sweatpants down to his thighs, idly stroking at his cock while Jisung models the pieces for him.

''Baby, you're killing me. Let me fuck you already.'' Chan groans when Jisung dances out of reach.

''You're going have to catch me if you wanna fuck me, hyung.''

Jisung's _not_ drunk, no, well...not completely. But yeah, definitely tipsy. He makes a dash for the stairs, hoping that the distance between Chan and he would give him a head start. Thing is, Chan works out and regularly goes on runs, so Jisung has no idea why he thought he even had a chance of making it out of the living room. Somewhere at the fourth (fifth?) step, a pair of arms circle around his waist, effortlessly lifting Jisung up.

He yelps, feet kicking the air, but it's pointless now that Chan's caught him. 

''Caught you, princess.'' Chan sets him back down on the staircase landing, herding him towards the wall where he pins Jisung in place, his chest against the younger male's back. ''You're a fucking tease, you know that?'' Jisung mewls, pushing his ass back against Chan's. 

''Teach me a lesson then, hyung.'' Jisung goads.

Chan slaps him on the ass, further heightening Jisung's arousal. ''You don't need to tell me that, sweetheart.'' 

Jisung braces his arms against the wall, ass pushed back when Chan gets down to his knees behind him. He trembles in anticipation, whimpering when Chan spreads his ass cheeks apart and dives straight into eating him out. It's hot that Chan's doing this right here on the staircase landing, too impatient for them to make their way into the bedroom.

''Hyung, do that again-'' Jisung begs a second after Chan spits into his hole, rubbing his saliva over the rim.

Chan laps at his opening before wetly kissing it, making sure that Jisung's properly slicked up. Impatiently, Jisung pushes his hips back, trying to fuck back against the older male's tongue. His boyfriend grounds him in place by firmly holding him by the hips, working in two fingers alongside his tongue as well. 

''Ah, _ah_ , Channie hyung!'' Jisung reaches back, holding Chan by the back of his head. 

It could be the wine or the teasing before this, but everything feels heightened for Jisung right now. His cock is lewdly poking out from the tiny thong that he's got on (the last piece that Chan had caught), drooling from the slit. 

''Stay still, baby.'' Chan warningly nips him on the cheek, scissoring his fingers inside of Jisung.

The younger male chokes out a sob, ''I...I can't. M' gonna cum if you-'' He slurs, _already_ tiptoeing the edge even though they've only just gotten started. ''Want your cock in me, hyung. Please. Chan hyung, I promise I'll be a good princess for you.'' He's not above begging when it comes to getting what he wants (in this case, it's a thorough fucking from Chan).

Chan can be resolute when he wants, ignoring Jisung's pleading until the comes, splattering his release against the wall. He then straightens up, allowing Jisung to sag back against him, choosing that very second to _finally_ push his cock into Jisung's slick hole.

''That's it, princess. You just stay still and let your hyung use you.'' Chan murmurs into his ear, the lewdness of his words shooting down straight to Jisung's cock. 

Jisung can only stand there and take it while Chan roughly fucks into him, holding him up with an arm securely wound around his waist. He fucking _loves_ this; the sensation of being filled, Chan's grunts and moans growing louder by the second as he uses Jisung to his satisfaction. The contrast between Chan's larger muscular frame and Jisung's petite one is something that he loves as well. Fuck, Jisung could go on and on, but he'd fucking let his boyfriend use him like a fuckdoll. 

''So tight around me, princess. And you're getting hard again...'' Chan touches the tip of Jisung's cock, rubbing the sticky liquid dripping from the slit. ''It's never enough for Jisungie, hm?''

Jisung feels the breath slightly knocked out of him when Chan pins him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head as he continues pounding into Jisung. He feels all... _floaty_ , like he's not exactly _there_ , and it feels wholly spectacular. Jisung seizes up when Chan's teeth sinks into his shoulder, the sensation of warm cum spurting into his hole following soon after. The sharp stinging pain of being bitten sends a zing of arousal coursing through Jisung, his cock pulsing in hand before he spills his release all over his fingers.

There's not much since it's his second orgasm, but it's enough to make Jisung want to sag to his knees in exhaustion. He breathes harshly, resting against the wall, trembling in Chan's hold while the older male peppers kisses along his shoulders, soothing him.

''Hyung, I'm thirsty.'' Jisung croaks out. ''And hungry too.''

''Mm.'' Chan hums, indicating that he had heard his boyfriend. ''Just, gimme a sec to catch my breath.''

''Too much for you, old man?''

''Brat.'' Chan pinches him on the hip.

''I want a bath too.'' Jisung demands cutely as soon as Chan pulls out. ''And more wine too.'' Chan's got like legitimately _fancy_ wine for someone who doesn't drink much (most of them were mostly gifts from his clients).

His thighs feel uncomfortably sticky, and he's ready to just submerge in Chan's bathtub until he's all pruney. Chan does all that for him; he runs a bath for Jisung, brings up the remaining wine they'd left downstairs and orders tteokbokki and fried chicken for them to share. 

''Can we have beer too? It's basically _law_ to have fried chicken with beer.'' He leans back against Chan, the water in the tub rippling around them. He's at ease right now, so content with how he had managed to salvage the remainder of their day. 

''Are you usually this nice when you're dating someone, hyung?''

Chan kisses the top of Jisung's head, mulling over the question, ''Don't really have much dating stories to tell. I didn't date anyone after my divorce, so...you're the first.'' As he's speaking, he plays with Jisung's fingers, gently rubbing them between his. ''I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I like being able to do things for you.''

''I like it too.'' Jisung admits, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. ''I don't have to worry about anything when I'm with hyung.''

''That's right.'' Chan nuzzles his temple, kissing it tenderly. ''You don't have to worry when you're with hyung.''

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have left me kudos/comments! Makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this really self-indulgent fic as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> I've just created Twitter and I'd definitely love to gain more friends there! Even if it's just to talk about skz/chanhan :]
> 
> Twitter: @hansdrmarts


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Happy Birthday, Channie hyung. I really wish I was there with you instead, but we'll celebrate when I get back, okay?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short update for now :') I've been feeling kinda under the weather lately, so hopefully I can post a longer update once I'm feeling better.

It's only been two days since Jisung departed for his school trip (with dramatic teary eyes, repeatedly telling Chan that he's going to call every night), but Chan already misses him. The house feels empty and quiet without the other, so much so that Chan's tempted to stay back in the office just to avoid returning home. But he decides against it, making up his mind to just finish up his work at home while he waits for Jisung's night texts/calls. Earlier on, his boyfriend had spammed their chat with selfies and scenic photos of Jeju Island, most of it accompany with, _''Wish I was here with hyung instead :(''._

Chan misses the chatter that accompanies him whenever Jisung is around, or being on the receiving end of his boyfriend's endless affection. God, he fucking misses the warmth of Jisung's body tucked against his when they sleep, Chan's arms wound tightly around the other's waist. Or how the younger male would lounge around the house in one of Chan's t-shirts, not bothering with pants and wearing them with just his panties or shorts. He would then purposely perch himself on Chan's lap as an attempt to distract him from work, wheedling the older male for hugs and kisses, not giving up until Chan finally caves in and pays attention to him instead.

It reminds him of the cat that his parents are taking care of back in Australia.

With Jisung in mind, Chan slides open one of the drawers that houses Jisung's array of undergarments, rifling through the selection until Chan finds his favorite one. It's a white cotton panty with pastel blue flowers stitched around the waistband - something that Chan had purchased for his boyfriend on a whim the last time he had been outside to run errands. Jisung _adores_ it, usually pairing it with one of Chan's hoodies or t-shirts, driving him up the wall when he's supposed to be concentrating on work.

Chan untucks the towel around his waist and places it on the bed, making himself uncomfortable as well. He reaches across for the nearly empty bottle of lube on the night stand, squeezing the last dollop onto his palm. Relaxing comfortably against the pillows, Chan takes his time slicking his cock with light pulls of his fist, thoughts of Jisung filing his mind. Cotton panties in hand, Chan wraps the material around his erection, very much turned on that he was really desperate enough to jack off with one of his boyfriend's panties. As if he's defiling something _pure._

Because it feels like that at times. Jisung is...Chan would think that he's _far_ from being pure and naïve. But he does have a youthful innocence to him, which at times makes the tiniest pinprick of guilt surface in Chan. The feeling disappears as soon as it appears, because Chan's not going to question this relationship that's been gifted to him.

His cock pulses against the fabric that he drags up and down along the entirety of his length, swaying Chan towards the brink of pleasure. It's easy to rile himself up when he thinks of his boyfriend; the way Jisung looks when he's got Chan's cock sheathed in his hole, a sort of haziness taking over his gaze. Or how he lets out those breathy whines and whimpers, tone lilting as he begs Chan to fuck him harder, to _ruin_ him, blunt nails dragging down Chan's back. He would do anything to have Jisung with him right now, pressing soft fleeting kisses against his cheeks, calling him 'princess' or 'baby while he nuzzles against Jisung's nape.

It takes less than fifteen minutes for Chan to stain Jisung's panties with his cum, since he's pretty much been on edge since his boyfriend left. Chan snaps a photo of the cum-stained panties and sends it off to Jisung with a wink emoticon and a message: _Call me if you're not tired, princess. Miss you 💖_

The bed feels far too big that night, so Chan retreats to the study instead in an attempt at being productive. As much as he tries to concentrate on the task at home, his thoughts keep straying back to Jisung. Chan laughs to himself at his own silliness, acting like such a lovesick fool when they've only been apart for two days. It's five minutes to midnight when Chan's phone rings with an incoming Facetime request. He's not embarrassed to admit that he answers it before it can ring a second longer.

''Hey, princess.''

The longing in Chan eases when Jisung's face comes into view. He has the hood of his hoodie up (it actually belongs to Chan, but is now more or less Jisung's). From the looks of it, Jisung looks like he's comfortably tucked in bed.

''Hyung~'' Jisung excitably waves his hand at Chan. ''I kicked Changbin hyung out of the room so that I could talk to you in peace.'' It's so cute the way he says it, as if he hadn't just kicked his best friend out for wanting to talk to his boyfriend. Jisung frowns slightly when he realizes that Chan's in his study. ''...are you _still_ working?''

''Uh huh.'' Chan leans back in his seat, not bothering to hide his smile at the male's petulant expression. ''I had nothing else to do without my favorite baby demanding for my attention.''

Clearly appeased by the answer, Jisung decides to let it go and not give Chan any shit for being a workaholic (like he usually would).

''Oh! Gimme a min, hyung.'' Jisung disappears from view when he sets his phone down.

There's a crinkly, rustling sound, followed by a muffled curse. He then picks up the phone once more, lips stretching into a bashful smile as he holds something up in his other hand. It's a slice of birthday cake with the numbers '33' lit up.

''Happy Birthday, Channie hyung. I really wish I was there with you instead, but we'll celebrate when I get back, okay?''

Chan doesn't really bother much about his birthday since...well, it's just something that he doesn't pay much attention to. Still, he's touched by the effort that Jisung has put in to commemorate this special day. More than anything, Chan wishes that Jisung was here by his side.

''Thank you, princess. I can't wait to have you here with me again.''

Jisung sings him an off-key rendition of ''Happy Birthday'' that cracks Chan up, making him ''blow'' the candles through the video. It feels silly for a man his age, but the sweet smile that Chan receives after doing so makes up for it. He'd do anything just to make Jisung happy, even if it means being silly. Jisung blows out the candles for him on his behalf, proceeding to take small bites of the chocolate cake in between his conversation with Chan.

''So...I see you had fun with my panties, hyung.''

A crooked grin stretches Chan's lips, ''I definitely did. You've spoiled me. Using my half doesn't feel that great anymore.''

He could almost _feel_ Jisung's smugness coming through the screen. They chat for awhile more until Jisung starts yawning, growing sleepier by the second through the video call.

''Go to sleep, baby. We can talk again tomorrow.''

''I don't wanna.'' Jisung complains, rubbing at one eye with a curled fist. ''I really miss you, hyung.'' Jisung adjusts the pillow until he's lying down on his side, phone still in his hand as he blinks sleepily at Chan. ''Can you stay with me until I fall asleep, hyung?''

''Of course, princess.''

He chuckles fondly when Jisung makes a kissy face at his phone, ''...can't wait to come home to you, hyung.''

''Same here, baby. Just a couple days to go.''

Jisung is obviously exhausted from the day's activities since it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. Chan stays on the video call for five more minutes, just in case, before he finally ends it. He's in a much better mood than before now, finding that perhaps turning 33 wasn't so bad afterall. 

Especially now that he has Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: hansdrmarts  
> Curious Cat: hansdrmarts (feel free to leave me binchan and chansung prompts!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You are. Ow!''' He can't say that he didn't deserve that slap on the arm. ''It's weird. I'm used to being alone, even when I was a younger. I think I got used to having you around.''
> 
> Jisung cups his face, ''That's great. Because you're definitely not getting rid of me that easily.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been in the mood to write these days because I just have no idea what to write ;_; But have this short update for now to tide you over while I try to find the motivation to be more productive :3

''Everything looks like it's in order, but we were thinking that we could probably make some minor tweaks for next week's presentation...''

The junior marketing assistant's voice fades into the background as Chan shifts his attention to his phone instead. Not exactly professional, but he's come to learn that he's easily distracted these days with Jisung away. His boyfriend was due home from his Jeju trip today (probably sometime this evening), so Chan has been religiously checking Jisung's texts since morning. To the point where his senior colleague, Brian, has been repeatedly teasing him about  _ finally  _ getting together with someone. Chan had just laughed it off, not wanting to go into elaborate detail, even though he considers Brian a close colleague-slash-friend.

Chan makes sure that no one's looking in his direction before opening Jisung's latest photo message. He assumes that it's probably another selfie of Jisung, or one of his boyfriend with Changbin and Felix, but...it's not. It's a photo of Jisung sitting atop Chan's kitchen counter, dressed in a  _ very  _ familiar black satin shirt. He's grinning sunnily at the camera, ankles crossed - the pink gold and diamond  _ LV _ anklet (another one of Chan's generous gifts) around his left ankle glinting as it catches the kitchen light. The trip to Jeju must have been enjoyable, because Jisung looks like he's positively beaming; cheeks fuller and higher than before, making Chan wish he was physically there so that he could pinch and kiss those cheeks to his heart's content.

**Jisung**

_ Surprise~ _

_ I lied about the flight being way later. _

_ Hurry back home, hyung!! _

Chan does what anyone else would do. There's no way he's going to be able to wait till 6. After the meeting, he informs the team that he'll be working from home instead. No one questions it since Chan's  _ always  _ online (even during the weekends), acknowledging that he clearly puts in more hours than anyone else in the team. He bumps into Brian at the elevator, who (understandably) raises an eyebrow when he notices Chan's bag slung across his shoulder, Macbook in hand.

''Am I seeing things or are you actually leaving work  _ early _ ?''

Chan's unable to keep the grin off his face even if he wants to, ''Something came up.''

''Uh huh. You're gonna have to introduce me to whoever it is you're dating someday. I've got to thank her, or him, for actually being able to get you to leave work early. A gift basket isn't going too overboard, right?''

''Very funny.'' Chan steps into the elevator, Brian following suit. ''I'll tell you this much - it's a he. That's all I'm going to say.''

''Knowing that is good enough for me.''

He's grateful that Brian doesn't pry any further, respecting Chan's wish of not wanting to divulge much details. They chat a little about work, with the promise of going for drinks soon.

''Alright.'' At the lobby, the other male grins at him knowingly. ''Don't let me keep you here any longer. See you next week.''

//

Chan barely even manages to close the door and take his shoes off when he's greeted with an armful of Han Jisung peppering his face with kisses. He drops his bag onto the floor just as his boyfriend wraps his legs around Chan's waist, securely hoisting the younger male with his arms.

''I don't care how dramatic this might sound, but I'm not doing this whole ''one week away from you'' shit ever again.'' Jisung declares in a dramatic fashion. ''Changbin was ready to gut me for not shutting up about you, hyung. Can you believe that he asked Felix to swap rooms with him?''

Chan sets Jisung back down on his feet, the emptiness he had felt the entire week finally dissipating. Already, his house seems so much more livelier than before. If someone had told Chan that he'd have someone waiting for him at home at the age of 33, he'd have just brushed it off as nonsense. He's semi-distracted by the sight of Jisung in  _ his  _ shirt; the material a size or two too big on his petite frame, with the cuffs going past his wrists. The hem of the shirt flutters around his thighs each time he moves, making Chan wonder if he perhaps has panties or briefs beneath those.

''My eyes are up here, hyung.'' 

''Uh huh.'' Chan answers distractedly, lifting up the hem of the shirt.

As expected, he's wearing the one that Chan considers his favorite - the white cotton ones with the pastel blue flowers around the waistband. 

''Before you try anything...'' Jisung grabs him by the wrist, knowing full well that if he gives in, there'd be no stopping and it'd foil the tiny surprise that he has for his older boyfriend.

Jisung pulls him towards the kitchen, clearly excited to show him something.

''I had Felix come over to my place just now after we got back to help me bake a cake for you.'' There's a cake sitting on the counter; the surface slightly uneven, with the frosting spelling out the words  _ ''Happy Birthday!''  _ smudged, but Chan appreciates the effort. There's strawberries and sliced peaches decorating the edges of the cake, some of it looking like they've been haphazardly sliced and placed there. ''I know you're going to say something about how I shouldn't have troubled myself, blah blah blah. But I'm still upset that I wasn't here for your birthday.'' Jisung huffs, still very much pouty. 

Chan pulls him in close, gratefully kissing Jisung on the forehead, ''I appreciate the effort, princess. And it's a very pretty cake. Especially since you made it for me.'' He snaps a couple of photos of the cake for memory's sake. Jisung sticks the candles in the center of the cake, giggling loudly when he purposely places four large candles instead of just three. 

Once the candles are lit, Chan clasps his hands together, making a brief wish in his mind before he bends down and blows the flames out. 

_ May what we have together right now last always. _

Chan's is always grateful for the  _ now _ , but with Jisung, he never wants it to end. There's no telling what might happen in the future, but he's determined to make this work. 

He gets enthusiastic birthday kisses from Jisung which turns into them making out against the counter, all thoughts of cutting and eating the cake forgotten. There's no such thing as peace when Jisung is around, the younger male swiping some cream from the cake and streaking it across Chan's cheek. There's more sticky kisses amidst playful laughter and feeding each other bites of cake and strawberries, Chan tasting and licking the juices off Jisung's kiss-reddened lips.

''I missed you.'' 

Jisung looks taken aback by the sudden admission, uncharacteristically silent for once. Not that Chan doesn't express just how much he adores Jisung...it's just that he feels like he's not that great at articulating it.

''It's really quiet when you're not around.''

''...you're telling me I'm noisy?'' Jisung jabs playfully in return, pinching Chan on the hip. ''Thanks, hyung.''

''You are.  _ Ow! _ ''' He can't say that he didn't deserve that slap on the arm. ''It's weird. I'm used to being alone, even when I was a younger. I think I got used to having you around.''

Jisung cups his face, ''That's great. Because you're definitely  _ not  _ getting rid of me that easily.''

Later on, Jisung watches as Chan unwraps his gifts. It's three new hoodies from one of Chan's favorite clothing sites, all in black (surprise, surprise). He knows the only reason they're oversized is because Jisung's going to end up borrowing and wearing them once Chan's worn and washed them. There's also the promise of birthday sex, but with how sleepy Jisung looks, there's no doubt that he's going to fall asleep once the lights are switched off later. Fuck, he already can't wait to have Jisung pressed up against him.

''Before I forget...'' Jisung stretches out on the sofa, pillowing his head on Chan's thigh. ''Mom told me to invite you over for dinner next week. Like a birthday thing, because they thought you spent it all by your lonesome self. Which...you kind of did.''

Dinner at Jisung's means that both of them would have to be on their best behavior. He's already thinking of what could possibly go wrong (e.g. him calling his boyfriend 'princess' or 'baby' since it's now become a habit). But he also appreciates the thoughtful gesture behind their invitation. 

''You're thinking way ahead, hyung.'' Jisung pokes him in the chin, snapping him out of his thoughts. ''It's  _ just  _ dinner.''

''Until I accidentally call you ''baby'' or ''princess'' at the dining table.'' Chan quips back wryly, tweaking his boyfriend's nose.''

''Fuck, that'd be hilarious.'' Jisung cackles, kicking his feet upwards. ''But you're too careful to let that happen, hyung. You just have to bear with it for an hour or so, and I  _ promise  _ I'll make up some excuse and then we can go fuck in my bedroom. Nothing like hot risky sex for dessert, right?''

It's funny how Jisung's the much younger one, but he's always able to make light of any situation when he notices Chan spending too much time worrying about it. Jisung starts yawning, signaling that it's probably time for them to head to the bedroom so that the other can sleep off the exhaustion from his trip. Jisung whines and grumbles about it the entire way up. In the bathroom, he sits on the closed toilet lid while sleepily brushing his teeth, Chan routinely washing up as well before he herds Jisung towards the bed.

''Ahhhh...'' Jisung sprawls himself out on the bed, rolling back and forth happily. ''I missed this the most. Hyung has the _best_ sheets ever. None of that hotel crap.'' As soon as Chan slides beneath the covers, Jisung inches closer, pressing himself as close as he possibly can. ''Missed your scent too.'' Jisung mumbles against the older male's neck before placing a kiss against his bare collarbone. 

''Same. It's not the same without you around.'' Chan kisses the top of Jisung's head, fondly patting the back of his head. 

''We should go somewhere together the next time.'' Jisung suggests, resting his head on Chan's outstretched arm. ''Just the two of us.''

It's a plausible suggestion with Jisung's parents out of town so often most of the time. Besides, Chan's got more than enough leave days accumulated for him to spend a week or so away from work. The more he thinks about it, the more tempting he finds the idea.

''I wanna go somewhere nice.'' Jisung continues. ''Maybe somewhere near the beach. Hm..but a quiet place sounds good too.'' 

Chan leans in, pressing repeated kisses against Jisung's cheek until the younger male squirms from the ticklish sensation, ''Mm, we probably could. I'll check my schedule.'' He's already planning on doing that once Jisung falls asleep, intent on booking a trip for them after Jisung's end of year examinations. Asking for Jisung's parents permission would probably go without a hitch as well.

It seems like Jisung's unable to fight off the drowsiness any longer, demanding that Chan spoon him, nestling back against the warmth of the older male's body. It's comforting to having Jisung with him once more, making Chan think that everything's finally falling into place once more. His boyfriend _smells_ like him, which isn't surprising since he's using everything that Chan owns, and a primal part of him very much approves of it.

''Hyung, it tickles!'' But Chan can't stop himself from nosing at that particular spot behind Jisung's ear, his arms tightening around the male's waist.

_Mine,_ he thinks to himself.

Chan's always been fiercely protective of the people that he cares for, and Jisung is definitely no exception. 

_I love you,_ Chan mouths the words against the shell of Jisung's ear, heart thrumming at the thought of those three words. It's at the tip of his tongue, begging to be said out loud, but he doesn't want to end up unknowingly scaring his boyfriend away.

One day, he'll say it when the time's right.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything that you might want to see in future updates for this fic? I'm really, really horrible at writing angst, which is why I mostly steer clear from it :] Something fun and light-hearted would be nice to write!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I just thought like...everyone's probably going to be shit-pissed drunk and no one's going to pay us any attention. Besides, you don't even look that old. Please?'' Jisung's turning on the puppy eyes now. ''I'm gonna wear like a super sexy costume, and you should be there so that we can fuck in one of the empty rooms.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post a short update since I'm going to be quite occupied with work the next coming week! Also, happy spooktober everyone!

It should be a crime that Jisung has to go to school on a day when Chan doesn't have to go to work. He's been forced to take a day off work after a very taxing week, his manager threatening to revoke his access the building (and work systems) if Chan chooses to show up in the office. Here he is, still lounging in bed while Jisung gets dressed, all the while whining about how he could probably skip classes and no one would bat an eyelid. It's tempting, Chan would admit that. But what sort of boyfriend would he be if he was to encourage Jisung to skip class? Even though the idea of having Jisung with him for the entire days is very, very appealing.

With their relationship progressing, it's only natural that Chan starts making space for more of Jisung's things in his wardrobe. There's a spare uniform in there for nights that Jisung sleeps over during the weekdays, with more space made for his casual wear as well. Half the time, Jisung doesn't even bother with the clothes that he's brought over, instead choosing to dress himself in Chan's t-shirts or hoodies.

''Hyung, you're going to be all alone in this house.'' It's a very weak argument, but Jisung's not one to give up. ''I could stay and keep you company.'' Jisung's trying his luck, pulling off the best pouty expression that he's capable of mustering.

He climbs up onto the bed, uncaring of creasing his uniform.

''It's a Friday too.'' The male continues to wheedle, his tone switching to that of something slightly cuter. ''We can go watch a movie. And didn't you say you wanted to try that Japanese restaurant the last time we were at the mall?''

Chan sits up, not bothering to hide his laugh at Jisung's attempts at skipping school. ''Nice try, baby. But I remember you telling me that you've got a mock test next week.'' His boyfriend visibly deflates at the reminder. ''Go and have your breakfast. I'll take a shower and drive you to school.''

''You're no fun.'' 

''That's what adulting does to you.'' He catches the pillow that Jisung throws in his direction, entertained by his boyfriend's antics. 

Jisung screams when Chan effortlessly tackles him onto the bed, definitely crumpling up his already creased uniform. It's moments of horsing around like these that makes Chan's mornings. He loves that Jisung isn't trying _too_ hard to be act extra matured just because he's dating someone much older. Also, Chan isn't above acting playful, so they're definitely a perfect match. Not wanting Jisung to end up being late for school, Chan kisses him on the cheeks and loosens his grip around his boyfriend.

''Eat your breakfast, princess. I'll be down in ten minutes.''

As usual, Chan parks a street away from the school premises. He puts the car on park, reaching behind for Jisung's bag. 

''I'll pick you up later.''

''Last chance for you to change your mind.'' Jisung tells him, unclipping his seatbelt. ''Are you _sure_ you don't want me at home with you where you can plug me up while I'm full of your cum, hyung?''

Chan suppresses a groan, ''You're doing this on purpose. But yes, I'm _sure,_ even if it's killing me.''

''I'll tear down that willpower of yours one day.'' Jisung sticks his tongue out at Chan, shouldering his bag and picking up the iced americano he had gotten en-route the drive to school. ''See you later, hyung.'' 

''See you. Have a good day, princess.''

''You too. Make sure you send me photos when you head to the gym later.''

Jisung's joined by Felix once he steps out of the car, both of them linking their arms together as they make their walk towards the school. His boyfriend turns around to wave at him, even cheekily blowing Chan a kiss, making Felix turn back and giggle as well at Jisung's actions. 

//

''I'd totally date a man like that.'' Felix comments wistfully as Jisung and he make their way towards the classroom. ''But none of my neighbors are _that_ hot. Do you think I should sign up at a sugar daddy website?''

Jisung pulls a face at the idea, ''And settle for men with receding hairlines who lie about how rich they are? You're _way_ too good for them.''

Felix preens happily at the compliment, a thoughtful expression crossing his face a second later. ''Have you ever thought of...you know, like...he's so _daddy_.''

''If you're asking me if I want to call him 'daddy' sometimes, then fuck yes.'' Jisung's quick to catch on, not surprised that Felix was perceptive enough to pick up on it. He takes a sip of his coffee before offering the cup to his best friend. ''But I don't wanna scare him off? What if it's not his thing? Even if I don't mean in it _that_ way.''

Both of them enter the classroom, taking their seats at the back. There's still about fifteen more minutes to homeroom, giving them more time to engage in idle chatter while waiting for the teacher.

''You could _test_ it.'' Felix suggests. ''Pretend to accidentally say it out loud and see how he reacts.''

''...that's...actually a really great idea. You're a genius.''

Jisung's kind of embarrassed to admit that he's been toying with the idea of calling Chan _''daddy''_ sometimes. He can't help it, you know? Not because Jisung sees Chan as a parental figure or anything like that. There's the age difference, and the way that his older boyfriend is so _reliable._ He practically doesn't let Jisung lift a finger when it comes to doing anything, spoiling him stupid, being so caring and worried each time Jisung's had a rough day. 

Maybe Jisung will try it if everything goes well for their dinner this weekend with his parents. He doesn't want to risk it backfiring in his face and having everything ruined just because Jisung didn't think it through carefully.

//

''Chan!'' As always, Jisung's dad greets him with an easygoing, fatherly-like smile. ''Come on in.'' He's warmly welcomed into the house, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach that's been going on since early this morning.

Chan _truly_ does not want to screw this up.

''Thanks for inviting me over. I got us a little something to enjoy during dinner later.'' He holds up the bottle of red wine that he had picked up while running some errands earlier, along with pastries from Jisung's favorite bakery.

''We're supposed to be the one treating you, not the other way round.'' Still, Chan's rewarded with a grateful smile, the older male taking the box of pastries and wine from him to bring into the kitchen. ''Yoora's a little occupied in the kitchen, so take a seat first. Want a beer for starters?''

Chan politely declines, deciding that it's best that he remain sober so as not to minimize the chances of him fucking dinner up. He takes a seat in the living room, nervous energy thrumming through him despite the fact that he's been over countless of times. Jinhyeok (Jisung's dad) returns with a glass of iced water for him, both of them settling into an animated back-and-forth conversation about work before it progresses to them airing their grievances about yesterday's televised soccer match. 

Loud footsteps thunder down the stairs, Jisung making his appearance in the living room.

''Hyung!'' He bounds over eagerly, dropping himself into the empty space next to Chan.

His cheeks seems slightly more flushed than usual, making Chan think that maybe Jisung's sort of nervous at all about how the night might progress.

Chan manages a smile, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Jinhyeok excuses himself, ''I'll see if Yoora needs any help in the kitchen. Sorry, you've got to keep this monster entertained.'' Jisung childishly sticks his tongue out at his dad, earning himself a playful tap on the top of his head.

As soon as the older male disappears into the kitchen, Chan visibly relaxes, wiping his clammy palms against his jeans.

''Hyung, _relax_. I'm going to be on my best behavior tonight, I promise.''

It's weird to be sitting so close to Jisung, but not be able to touch him like Chan usually does. Or not having his boyfriend clinging to him, distracting Chan with kisses until whatever it is that he's doing is forgotten. Thankfully, they migrate to the dining table soon, where it's easier to distract himself by conversing with Jisung's parents. It's mostly them asking him about work, and vice-versa, until Yoora broaches a particular topic that takes him aback.

''Mrs.Choi down the street was asking me about you the other day. I think she's probably planning on setting her daughter up with you.'' 

''Er...'' Chan's at a loss for words, unsure as to how he should even approach this.

Jisung stabs at a piece of of potato noisily.

''Don't worry.'' Yoora continues placatingly. ''I told her that she should just ask you straight out. I just thought I should just give you a heads up. You know how persistent Mrs.Choi can be.'' Yoora and Jinhyeok share a look, clearly having the same thought of their nosy neighbor. 

''Chan hyung is too nice for Mrs.Choi's daughter. She changes her partners like, once every two months.'' Jisung mumbles sulkily. 

''You shouldn't say things like that.'' Yoora chastises her son gently. ''Especially if we don't know how true it is.''

''More wine, Chan?'' Jinhyeok offers, gesturing to his half-empty glass.

''I think I'm done for the night.'' Chan declines, committed to having his wits stay with him until the end of dinner. 

''Hyung, can you pass the butter, please?''

Chan reaches for the butter dish, handing it to Jisung, ''Here you go, pr-'' He catches himself just in time, mouth going dry upon realizing that he so very _nearly_ called Jisung 'princess' in front of his parents. 

Both Yoora and Jinhyeok didn't seem to have noticed it, already talking about bringing dessert out for them to enjoy. He offers to help them with washing up, insisting on doing so even if Yoora vehemently turns down his offer of doing so. Chan tells them that it's the least that he can do, especially after they've taken the time and effort to cook for him. Both of them finally relent, allowing Chan to pour both of them another glass of wine, telling them to relax in the living room instead.

''I'll help you, hyung.'' Jisung offers.

Yoora pinches her son on the hip lightly, ''Look at you, being all helpful just because Chan's here.''

''Mom!''

They stand side-by-side near the sink, Chan washing the dishes and Jisung helping to rinse them before placing the dishes on the drying rack. 

''Mrs.Choi is so nosy.'' Jisung grumbles. ''She needs to learn how to mind her own business instead poking her nose where it doesn't belong.''

Chan lightly bumps his elbow against his boyfriend's, ''You're cute when you jealous.''

''Of course I'm jealous. Mom's always telling me that the neighbors keep asking her if you're single because they know you're really close to us.''

''You know I'm not interested in any of them, right?''

''Of course, I'm _so_ much better than all of them combined.''

Done with the dishes, Chan and Jisung joins them outside where Yoora cuts them a slice of pistachio cardamom cake each, looking immensely pleased when Chan comments on how delicious it is. He barely sets his fork down before Jisung's out of his seat, ''We're gonna go upstairs. I need Chan hyung's help with a software we're using for school.''

His boyfriend all but drags him upstairs. The bedroom door barely even closes behind them before Jisung is on him, eagerly kissing Chan as if they hadn't just spent yesterday evening together. But Chan understands his urgency, backing Jisung up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, both of them tumbling onto the bed. 

''Wait.'' Chan pulls away. ''The door. Let me lock it first-''

''They _never_ come up here.'' Jisung mumbles from where he's kissing down Chan's throat, nuzzling at his collarbones. ''Look. I sat through the entire dinner lubed up with a goddamn plug in my ass. I need you to fuck me _now_.''

''Wait.'' Chan stills the hands roaming up his chest, capturing Jisung's wrists in his hands. ''You.'' He feels almost dizzy by the admission coming from the younger male. ''You're telling me that we were having dinner with your parents and you had a _plug_ in you?''

''That's what I said.'' Jisung impatiently pulls at his jeans, wanting them off. ''I like living dangerously.'' He quips jokingly. ''I kept thinking how how it'd be to have you fuck me in my bedroom.'' The other rids himself of his sweatpants, turning around to get on his hands and knees to show off the royal blue plug nestled in between his ass cheeks. The thin strip of fabric he's wearing is barely doing anything to cover it, rendering Chan speechless for a second.

''Baby...'' 

''I did this all for you, hyung. Stretched myself with my fingers before you came over.'' His breath hitches when Chan lightly nudges the plug, pressing it deeper. ''That's what a good slut does, right? Getting myself all stretched for you so that you don't have to wait to fuck me.''

Chan leans across Jisung's back, capturing his lips in a fierce, wet kiss. ''You're so good to me, princess. I don't deserve it.'' He pushes his boxers down to his thighs, taking the bottle of lube that his boyfriend hands to him. Clumsily, he slicks his cock up, stilling Jisung with one hand when the male starts rubbing his ass back against Chan, clearly impatient.

Jisung flops down onto his bag, invitingly spreading his legs for Chan to settle in between them. Both of them watch raptly as Chan eases the plug out, Jisung's hole already glistening with lube. It looks nicely stretched, the pink muscles goading Chan into sliding his cock in. He quivers at the moist warmth that envelopes his cock, repeatedly telling himself that he's got to keep _quiet._ Jisung whines, and Chan's first instinct is to press his palm over his boyfriend's mouth while he fucks into the male beneath him.

On any other days, he'd love to hear Jisung's cries and whimpers, along with his shameless begging to be fucked within an inch of his life, but Chan _truly_ thinks that getting caught by Jisung's parents with his cock in their precious son's ass is not what he wants. 

Jisung clings onto him, legs tightly wound around Chan's waist, face buried in the male's neck. Chan thinks it's truly a turn-on to be fucking his boyfriend like this in his bedroom, both his parents downstairs unaware of what's going on upstairs. 

''So wet and tight for me, princess.'' Chan whispers, pressing his cock in as deep as he possibly can, grinding down against that particularly sensitive spot. ''You just couldn't wait, could you? Always so eager to take my cock.''

Jisung blinks at him with teary eyes, nodding his head to every word. ''You can use me anytime you want, hyung. Make me your little fuck toy.'' He straightens up and pulls out, standing up before pulling Jisung's hips closer to the edge of the bed.

He's pliant and willing, eyes going hazy when Chan pushes in to the hilt once more. 

''Can I touch myself, hyung? Please? Hannie's been such a good boy tonight.''

He's asking so cutely, as if what he needs is Chan's permission. Jisung referring himself in third person is doing things to Chan, so of course he wouldn't be able to deny the younger male anything.

''Anything you want, sweetheart.''

It's all the permission that Jisung needs as he strokes his cock in time with Chan's thrusts. It's not like it's going to take much for either of them to reach their orgasm, not when they're both already so riled up. Chan makes a move to pull out, but Jisung's quick to hold him in place with his legs. 

''I like it when you fill me up, hyung.''

When Jisung says it like that, it's as if any single shred of common sense in Chan is obliterated. It takes less than a dozen thrusts for him to spill his cum in Jisung's hole, loving how it makes the younger male cum as well, creating a sticky mess on his stomach. Out of it, but definitely still coherent enough, Jisung reaches for the discarded plug and hands it to Chan.

''Can you plug me up, hyung?''

Chan's answer comes in the form of a resounding kiss that leaves the both of them breathless. It's easy enough to slip the plug back in with how stretched and lubricated Jisung's hole is. He finds some wet tissues in the younger male's drawer, tenderly wiping the insides of his thighs and his stomach clean, dressing Jisung up once more. Chan makes sure to tidy up as well, not wanting to leave any trace of what they had gotten up to. 

''Hyung, are you free on the 30th? It's a Friday night.''

Chan mentally runs through his schedule, ''I don't think I have anything on that night.''

''Er...well...'' Jisung, seated at the edge of the bed, peeks up at Chan hopefully. ''Felix's next door neighbor is throwing a Halloween party. It's basically like a college thing. He's cool with Felix inviting more people, so...obviously I'm going. I figured...we could...go together?''

A college party. The last time Chan had probably attended one of those would be during his senior year. He'd been part of a frat (yes, he'd been a bro dude then) and was pretty on board about everything. 

''I just thought like...everyone's probably going to be shit-pissed drunk and no one's going to pay us any attention. Besides, you don't even look _that_ old. _Please?_ '' Jisung's turning on the puppy eyes now. ''I'm gonna wear like a super sexy costume, and you should be there so that we can fuck in one of the empty rooms.''

Chan rubs his face with a palm, ''I stand by what I said before about you being a little demon.''

''...is that a yes?''

Going to a party probably wasn't the best thing to do, but Chan wouldn't want to rob Jisung of his fun. No doubt everyone would probably be too drunk to truly pay attention to their surroundings, and even then, it wasn't like Chan would be going around telling people that he's actually someone in his thirties dating a seventeen year old.

''I really can't say no when it comes to you.''

''YAY! You're the best, Channie hyung!'' Jisung tightly wraps his arms around the older male's waist, pressing his face against Chan's tummy. ''Don't worry, I'm gonna find a really cool costume for you.''

Chan rubs the top of Jisung's head fondly, ''Alright, princess.''

''You know what's hot?'' Jisung asks suddenly, peering up at Chan. ''Me saying goodbye to you at the door while I'm plugged full of your cum. With my parents standing behind me, not knowing that you fucked their son while they were watching tv downstairs.''

Chan's cock twitches at that. But he doesn't have the luxury of fucking Jisung a second time, not when he's spent enough time upstairs. As promised, Jisung accompanies him downstairs, sporting a broad smile as they say their goodbyes at the door. Yoora hands Chan a bag filled with several containers of food, along with some leftover lemon bundt cake. Chan thanks the Hans' profusely, not really able to meet their eyes properly. 

He doesn't realize how tense he's been the entire night until Chan enters the safety of his home. All the stress melts right off his shoulders, leaving him surprisingly tired. He stores the containers away in the fridge, rewards himself with a twenty minute soak in the bathtub while he answers a couple of work-related emails via his phone, until a text comes from Jisung.

**Jisung**

_Wish I was there to cockwarm you tonight, hyung :(_

_Should I sneak out after they fall asleep later?_

Chan shouldn't be encouraging his boyfriend to sneak out just, but he really has gotten used to having Jisung with him that being alone doesn't seem very appealing these days.

**Chan**

_You'll be doing more than warming my cock if you do come over, princess._

**Jisung**

_I want hyung to fuck my mouth and call me a pretty cocksucker like you did the last time :P_

**Chan**

_Fuck, baby. You're really out to kill me._

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright! I kinda lost steam at the end and was like ''alright, let's wrap this up!''

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hansdrmarts (I only *just* created this account [since I'm no longer active in any of my older ones], so...follow me, I think? :] )


End file.
